Regeln von Swgemu.com
Allgemeine Regeln Inhaltsverzeichnis #Allgemeine Regeln # SWGemu-System für Verstöße # Regeln für das IRC Netzwerk # Multiple Accounts Requests & Other Account Issues # Nur originale SWG CDs sind erlaubt leer SWGemu-System für Verstöße Freie Rede und die Notwendigkeit einer fairen Diskussion werden hier aufs Höchste geachtet, obwohl, sobald die Grenzen zwischen einer Debatte und einem Streit überschritten werden, es Aufgabe des Teams ist, einzuschreiten, um den Ansprüchen der Gemeinschaft Geltung zu verschaffen. Jeder kann einmal vom rechten Weg abkommen, so dass wir gewährleisten müssen, dass das Hauptziel bestehen bleibt, das Spiel, das wir alle lieben, wiedererstehen zu lassen, Pre Combat Upgrade Star Wars Galaxies. Das SWGEmu-System für Verstöße („SWGEmu Infraction System“) ist ein System, das SWGEmu anwendet, um Störenfriede aufzuspüren und zu warnen, dass ihre Taten nicht hinnehmbar sind. Es wird für Verstöße im Forum, auf dem Testcenter und manchmal auch im IRC angewendet. Das System arbeitet mit einem Zähler für Minuspunkte. Jeder Nutzer beginnt mit einem persönlichen Wert von null, wenn sein Konto erstellt wird. Die Punkte wirken gleichwertig und additiv über alle Netzwerke, so dass ein Punkt, der für einen unangemessenen Forenkonflikt vergeben wurde, im gleichen Maße ins Gewicht fällt, wie ein Minuspunkt, der durch einen Missbrauch auf dem Testcenter verhängt wurde. Das System für Verstöße beinhaltet 3 Schlüsselelemente: *'Verstöße' erhält man für Verletzungen der aufgelisteten Nutzungsbedingungen der Webseite. Diese zählen jeweils als spezifische Anzahl von Minuspunkten und werden vom System automatisch zugeordnet. Bei allen Regeln ist die jeweilige Punktezahl und die Dauer bis zu ihrem Verfall angegeben. Darüber hinaus werden die Punkte aus Nachweisgründen archiviert. *'Sperrungen' werden nicht einfach durch das Team verhängt, sondern werden vom System automatisch ausgeführt. Sobald herausgefunden wurde, dass gegen eine Regel verstoßen wurde, bleibt keine Wahl als die jeweiligen Punkte für den Verstoß zu vergeben. Nur wenn der Zähler der Punkte den Wert für eine Sperrung erreicht, tritt diese bei dem betroffenen Konto in Kraft. *Durch das Ansammeln von Punkten werden Sperren vom System automatisch verhängt. Mit dem ersten Punkt geht noch keine Sperrung einher, aber er sollte als deutliche Warnung betrachtet werden. Die Summe von 2 Punkten zieht eine Sperre von 3 Tagen nach sich. Sobald die Gesamtzahl 2 überschreitet, wird die Dauer der Sperre entsprechend erhöht. 3 Punkte entsprechen 3 Wochen Sperre; auf 4 Punkte folgt eine Sperrung von 3 Monaten. Sobald 5 Punkte angesammelt wurden, wobei abgelaufenen Punkte nicht zählen, wird eine dauerhafte Sperre verhängt, die niemals wieder aufgehoben werden wird. Die Moderatoren, denen es erlaubt ist, Verstöße zu ahnden, können weder die Anzahl der Punkte noch die Dauer der Sperrung festlegen. Sie können nur aus einer vorgefertigten Liste wählen, welche Regelverletzungen mit jeweils einem Punkt Wert und Dauer beinhaltet. Die Punktzahl und die Dauer kann NUR durch eine offizielle Änderung dieses Dokumentes und nicht aus persönlichen Gründen verändert werden. Dies ist so festgelegt, um das System für Verstöße für alle nachvollziehbar und gerecht zu gestalten. Kleinigkeiten, wie fluchen in einem Post, einen Thread zu einem Thema starten, das in den FAQ schon beantwortet wird oder andere der zahllosen Fehler, die jung und alt beinahe täglich passieren, werden nicht als Punkte zählende Verstöße gewertet: Eher Handlungen wie andauernde Negativität, persönliche Angriffe, „Flame Wars“ und threadübergreifende Streitigkeiten werden eine Ahndung nach sich ziehen. Das Testcenter folgt derselben Philosophie: Für die meisten kleinen Vergehen – unpassende Namen, Spammen oder ähnliches, werden Warnungen ausgegeben. Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass Fehlverhalten im IRC als Verstoß gewertet wird. Jedem Verstoß ist vom System automatisch ein Verfallsdatum zugewiesen. Normalerweise verfallen Verstöße nach 3 bis 12 Monaten. Wenn eine Verstoß-Wertung verfallen ist, zählen ihre Punkte nicht mehr zum Zähler eines Benutzers. Wenn ein Verstoß gewertet wird, erhält der jeweilige Nutzer eine Private Nachricht („PM“), die den Grund erläutert sowie die Auflagen verhängt, falls mit dem Verstoß eine Sperre verbunden ist. Wir hoffen, dass dies alle auf denselben Kenntnisstand bringt. Wir pflegen nicht herumzulaufen, um wie verrückt Sperren zu verhängen und 95% der Nutzer werden niemals wissen müssen, was es mit den Verstößen auf sich hat. Wir sehen es als wichtig an, allen darzulegen, wie wir mit Störenfrieden umgehen, um Kenntnis und Transparenz Genüge zu tun. ~ Ihre SWGemu-Community-Division Last edited by Vlada; 07-09-2011 at 11:22 AM. Regeln für das IRC Netzwerk Das SWGEmu Team und die Moderatoren werden die folgenden Regeln in den offiziellen SWGEmu Chatrooms durchsetzten. Bei den offiziellen SWGEmu Chatrooms handelt es sich im einzelnen um: #swgemu, #trade und #status. Bei allen Unterhaltungen, die gegen die Regeln verstoßen oder die von den Moderatoren als nicht mehr statthaft angesehen werden, können unterbunden werden. Achtung': Diese Regeln werden in nicht offiziellen Chatrooms nicht durchgesetzt. Individuelle Moderatoren in den anderen Chaträumen werden dort die Regeln durchsetzten, die für den jeweiligen Chatroom gelten. #Respektieren Sie sich gegenseitig. Das Führen eines Streitgespräches ist okay, aber bitte beschränken Sie „Flame Wars“ auf private Nachrichten. „Flaming“, „Baiting“ und „Trolling“ wird nicht toleriert. Benutzen Sie den /ignore Befehl, wenn sie jemand belästigt. Sie können die Person auch per Rechtsklick auf deren Namen zu Ihrer Ignore-Liste hinzufügen. #Respektieren Sie die Autorität des SWGEmu Teams. Nur weil jemand kein „op“ in bestimmten Kanälen ist, ist er nicht von seiner Rolle ausgeschlossen. #Bitte benutzen Sie Englisch, um sich zu unterhalten. In privaten Nachrichten sind andere Sprachen akzeptabel, aber bitte nicht im öffentlichen IRC. #Kein schädlich, beleidigend, rassistisch oder ethnisch beleidigend, offen sexuellen, rechtswidrige Inhalte oder Diskussionen. #Kein Spammen und keine Werbung #Versuchen Sie nicht, eine Sperrung zu umgehen. Falls Sie für eine gewisse Zeit gesperrt wurden, versuchen Sie nicht durch die Benutzung von anderen Nicks, einer anderen IP oder von einem anderen Ort aus wieder auf den IRC-Server zu gelangen. ''~ Ihre SWGemu-Community-DivisionLast edited by Vlada; 11-04-2012 at 08:17 AM. Multiple Accounts Requests & Other Account Issues '''Effective Immediately:' Requests for multiple users within a household and other account requests/problems should be submitted via Support Link. This ticket should come from the account holder only (this is the person who has had the first account created). If the account belongs to a minor (youth under the age of 18), a parent or guardian may communicate with us on their behalf. A relative or friend may not send in these request for you. SWGEmu accounts should always be created from the account holder's place of residence. When writing to us: Please include the account names and email for the account of everyone that will be playing from your IP address. Please note on your ticket if the account belongs to a minor. Failure to comply with all of the above will dramatically reduce our ability to provide support in a timely manner. Thank you for your cooperation in this matter. Update: July, 2013 When requesting permission for 2 accounts we now request a photo of only the legitimate CDs, each account holders name and the email associated with each account. A photo of the CDs will prove that each account has their own legal copies; as copyright laws lend to personal use; each person must have their own set, there are no exceptions. We now require photographic evidence for requests that include more than two (3 or over) accounts for security reasons. This entails including a picture that assures the SWGEmu Staff team that there are as many members present as is being requested for multiple account household access. Included in this picture must be all players with an account (faces do not need to be seen), papers noting the account names, email addresses, and the CD set for '''''each account. Every account will have to have their own legitimate CD’s to play just like any other SWGEmu member is required to play with, as copyright laws lend to personal use; each person must have their own set, there are no exceptions. LAN Parties must also request multiple accounts even if it is just for one night. Different rules apply, We must have a photo of all legitimate CDs for each person playing and a piece of paper that states each account name, the email for each account, and a photo of all the consoles that will be played from. Please be sure and give us 24 hour notice so we are sure the accounts are entered into our database. We also must ask the host to log into the game so we can retrieve the IP address of where the LAN party is being held. Once the party has ended no one should be logged in without a multiple account request being sent in. ''~ The SWGEmu StaffLast edited by Niffer1976; 04-23-2014 at 05:39 PM. Nur originale SWG CDs sind erlaubt '''Um auf dem Testserver Nova zu testen oder dem Spieleserver zu spielen, müssen Sie einen Satz originaler Star Wars Galaxies (SWG) CDs besitzen.' Es gibt mehrere legale Wege einen rechtmäßigen Client zu erwerben, falls Sie einen solchen benötigen. Amazon.com, Ebay, etc. sind Beispiele für Onlineshops, bei denen Mitglieder unserer Gemeinschaft erfolgreich sehr günstige Kopien von SWG erworben haben. Sie benötigen nur „An Empire Divided“ (die ursprüngliche Version von 2003), aber jede andere Version von Original-CDs, selbst „The Total Experience“, „Starter Kit“ oder „The Complete Online Adventures“ werden genauso akzeptiert. BITTE BEACHTEN SIE: Die Nutzung einer Kopie, die von Warez- oder Torrent-Websiten stammt ist illegal und wird als Softwarekriminalität betrachtet. Die Benutzung des SWG-14-Tage–Trial-Clients von Sony ist ebenfalls nicht erlaubt. Der „''Direct Digital Download''“ von Sony oder eine Kopie von STEAM sind keine Ersatz für einen echten Satz CDs und sind deswegen auch nicht gestattet. Jeder, der diese nicht erlaubten Formen eines Client benutzt, wird von allen SWGemu Angeboten inklusive des Test Center, des Forums und des IRC gesperrt. 'SIE MÜSSEN EINEN SATZ ECHTER PHYSISCHER CDS BESITZEN, UM SPIELEN/TESTEN ZU KÖNNEN. ' Danke für Ihre Mitarbeit. Wir freuen uns, Sie auf TC:Nova und Liberator begrüßen zu dürfen. '~ Ihre SWGemu-Community-Division'Last edited by Vlada; 07-09-2011 at 10:52 AM. leer